dougsandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
New Player Guide
Character Creation Players begin the character creation progress by selecting a name, gender, and class of their hero. The player's beginning class can differ in terms of Soul Level and statistics. However, classes matter very little after the first few levels of the game, and the player will ultimately be able to level their character into any type of build, meaning there is no "wrong" class to choose. For a more intensive information on exact starting stats, browse each class in the table below. Beyond stats, classes determine the starting weapon, shield and armor of the player, as well as extra items in some cases. *'Warrior' - Fearless warrior. Weapon expert. High strength, dexterity. *'Knight' - :Low-ranking knight. High HP, solid armor. Not easily toppled. *'Wanderer' - Aimless wanderer. Wields scimitar. High dexterity. *'Thief' - Guilt-ridden thief with quiet footsteps. High dexterity. Has Master Key by default. *'Bandit' - Savage bandit. High strength. Wields heavy battleaxe. *'Hunter' - Bow-wielding hunter. Can handle close range but vulnerable to magic. *'Sorcerer' - Sorcerer of Vinheim. Dragon school. Casts soul sorceries. *'Pyromancer' - Great Swamp pyromancer. Casts fire spells. Wields a hand axe. *'Cleric' - Cleric on pilgrimage. Wields a mace. Casts healing miracles. *'Deprived' - Unclothed enigma. Only armed with club and old plank shield. Gifts Complete the character process by selecting a gift. Gifts are consumable or rare items that can assist the player as they progress through the game. The gifts vary in consumable items, equipment, and key items. The Master Key is generally regarded to be the most useful choice, as it allows players to bypass certain areas and doors without their specific key. Equipment Characters can be equipped with a right hand and left-hand weapon, alongside head, chest, legs, and glove armor. Each armor piece contains their own defensive and elemental resistance stats. Armor Armor is an important part of Dark Souls and Dark Souls Remastered, as its many resistances and weight will determine how effective you are in combat. This page features the many Armor sets in the game as well as their stats and the manner by which you can obtain them. Please see this page for a guide on choosing the best armor for your character. Armor is also a cosmetic choice, and individual pieces can be mixed and matched to create an optimized setup, from a defensive and fashion perspective. Armor can be upgraded. Weapons Weapons include any objects wielded in the right or left hand and utilized in combat, including shields. Whichever weapon is in the right hand is used to attack, while the weapon in the left hand is usually utilized to block or parry, although in some cases it can also be used to attack. Weapons are a very strategic and important choice for the player in Dark Souls and Dark Souls Remastered. The player is encouraged to discover and learn the playstyle of weapon that suits their style of play and preference, with subtle parameters affecting the weapon's performance in combat. A player will be able to dedicate themselves to mastering one weapon and expect to perform well regardless of the choice. The game's expectation is for player's to create a unique bond with their weapon. All weapons have an Attack Type, otherwise known as a damage type, and can have values in Physical, Magic, Fire, and Lightning Damage. Some weapons have varying movesets, or attacks, and each move may inflict a different type of physical damage. For example, some daggers inflict Slash or Thrust Damage depending on which attack is used. Weapons have parameters that are required to be met in order to be wielded properly. These are usually Strength and Dexterity but can also include Intelligence or Faith. If the Strength stat isn't met, two-handing the weapon will decrease the requirement, effectively increasing the player's Strength by a factor of 1.5. Many weapons also have parameter bonuses that scale with corresponding attributes, providing a higher attack rating. Browse all weapon types by category below: Sorcery Sorceries in Dark Souls and Dark Souls Remastered are a type of Magic and can only be cast if the player has an equipped Catalyst. Sorceries can be cast by the player at any time and each requires a specific number of Attunement slots in order to equip. All Sorceries have a required amount of Intelligence that must be met in order to use, with the highest being 50 and the lowest being 10. This forces players to make tough choices with their Stats, as players opting to use high level Sorceries will have less points to spend on Strength, Dexterity or Endurance, limiting their effectiveness in melee combat. Miracles Miracles are also affected by an online feature called "Resonance". If a player uses a miracle in their world (for example, "Wrath of the Gods"), other players connected to the same network will see a resonance marker in the area where you cast that miracle. If they then use the same miracle in that area then the power of their miracle will be increased. You'll know what spell to cast to enable the resonance by scrolling through your attuned spells and look for a spell that has a ring around it, similar to the resonance marker that appears in the world. Scaling Weapon scaling is a gameplay mechanic in Dark Souls and Dark Souls Remastered. Most weapons in the game present an Attack Rating, plus a "bonus" for specific Stats that the player can level up to improve said bonus. *There are 4 Attack Values/Base Damage: Physical Damage, Magic Damage, Lightning Damage and Fire Damage. *There are 5 Scaling Values/Parameter Bonus: Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, Faith and Humanity. *There are 4 Auxiliary Effects: Divine Damage, Occult Damage, Bleed and Poison. *Some unique items also inflict auxiliary effects. Covenants A covenant is a faction that a player may join in Dark Souls. Being part of a covenant grants various benefits, though it also imposes certain rules on the player. Breaking said rules can lead to negative effects. Covenants may also have an effect on the player's online interactions. There are nine covenants in all. Some covenants have four ranks, from 0 to +3. Ranking up in a covenant can bring additional rewards.